The Show Must Go On!
by akina kumitami
Summary: Two teens take the stage together, despite a deep-rooted rivalry. But when playwrite and reality start to coincide, things may start to heat up between the two leads. Rated for later things.


I bring you new story. You read story, like story, and the review for story. Please?

It's still gonna take a lot of development on my part, but I have a good idea for it.

THIS IS WHERE I WOULD PUT REVIEW REPLIES IF YOU REVIEW!

Ok, enjoy this first chapter of **The Show Must Go On!**

_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_

"Kagome!"

The raven-haired girl stopped mid-way through putting her backpack into her locker and turned towards the direction of her name. Three others were walking briskly towards her.

"Kagome!" they called again.

"Hi guys!" Kagome called back, turning back to her open locker.

Her friends approached, looking excited and a bit out of breath.

"So, the try-outs for the play are today!"

"Please tell us you're trying out, Kagome."

"What? Me?" She stared at the books in her arms. "Why would someone like me try out for the play?"

"Because you can _act_," the first said simply.

"No, Yuka, I don't—_can't_—act."

"Oh, really?" Yuka stared back incredulously.

"What about that time you stared in the school play?" another of the girls, named Eri, asked.

"That doesn't count!" Kagome swung the door of the locker shut, with a little added force that made the kid opening the locker next to hers jump. "I wouldn't even call that acting."

"What would you call it then?

"Uh…"

"Kagome, stop being so modest!" The last began to dance a slow waltz with an invisible partner. "You did wonderful in that play."

"Ayumi, what are you doing?"

Ayumi giggled and took the hands of Eri in her own. "Oh, Pierre, don't ever leave me!" she mockingly begged.

"Don't you worry, Escargot Pudding, I will never leave you!" Both girls giggled at their terrible impersonation of the play.

"Oh, shut up you two." A small smile played across Kagome's lips.

"But wait." Kagome looked at all three of her friends. "Aren't you guys going to try out, too?"

"_Us?_" the three asked in unison.

"Yeah, I mean, you were in that school play, too."

"Kagome," Yuka looked back disbelievingly and pointed to herself, followed by Eri and Ayumi. "I played a tree, and those two played a cow."

"It was a two part costume," Ayumi reminded them.

"I had the back…" Eri grimaced, shivering at the memory.

Kagome gave them a thumbs-up. "And you guys played those wonderfully," she said with mock enthusiasm.

The three girls looked at each other, then back to Kagome. "No."

"The point is, you can act and we can't," Yuka summed up the discussion for them.

"We think you'd be great in the play!" Eri added.

"We support your decision, but we think its in your best interest to at least try out," Ayumi finished.

Kagome sighed, but smiled at her friends' determination. "Okay, I'll go to try-outs."

"Yes!" Her friends chorused.

"Hey, I never said I would try out once I got there."

"What!"

Kagome laughed at the look on their faces. "Don't worry," she assured them, "I'm kidding. I promise to give it my all."

Everyone happy, the four girls walked side-by-side down the hall to their first class.

The masculine voice of the principal projected throughout the halls over the loudspeaker.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, IF YOU ARE IN THE BUILDING, PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE IMEDIATELY. INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE IMEDIATELY." It went off with a click.

Eri looked towards the nearest speaker questioningly. "Wonder what he did this time," she wondered aloud.

Kagome scoffed. "That jerk? Something big, something bad, and something stupid."

The remaining three girls looked to each other warily, but with a tiny hint of amusement in their eyes.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter to us anyway, right?" Yuka asked her friends.

"Right," they all chorused, giggling and continuing happily down the hall.

_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_

"…INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE IMEDIATELY."

"Shit."

Inuyasha smacked his head against the lockers behind him. The boy leaning next to him, Miroku, smirked.

"What did you do this time?"

Inuyasha looked back at his friend with a hurt look, although completely fake. "Why, Miroku, I'm surprised you'd even ask me that."

"Yeah, me too," the boy replied tiredly. Pushing himself off the lockers, he gave a small wave to his friend. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then."

Inuyasha growled at the dark-haired boy, but not before the intercom clicked back on with the principal's voice once again being projected.

"MIROKU HOUSHI, PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE AS WELL. MIROKU HOUSHI AND INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE INEDIATELY."

Inuyasha smirked as Miroku gaped at the speaker.

"I'm not going down alone for this one, buddy," he said, grabbing Miroku's sleeve and pulling him towards the main office.

_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_

The secretary, Ms. Soshiki, looked nervously at the two boys lounging in the chairs before her. One was wearing his usual black jeans and black leather jacket. His silver hair fell mid-arm length, untamed. He had a fierce persona about him, and it reflected in his deep golden-amber eyes. He slouched in the waiting chair so that his feet stuck far out into the walkway, and he just stared ahead. The look on his face seemed to say '_I'm giving hell to the next person who so much as looks at me._'

The second boy, on the other hand, was dressed in much more loose fitting clothes, his pants black and bondage-style, and large shirt was black with a red dragon dancing around his entire body. His black hair was tied into a very low, small, ponytail. He had a much more carefree air, and wasn't so much lazy as he was content. He had his arm propped up on the arm of his chair, and his chin rested in his hand. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that he was eyeing the young girl helping file papers across the room.

It was hard to believe these two boys were best friends.

As she looked back down at the papers on her untidy desk, the door to the principal's office opened, and Mr. Hidoi emerged.

"Come in boys," he said with restrained anger.

The two quietly obeyed, though reluctantly. It was like they were marching in a funeral procession. Their _own_ funeral procession.

The door shut with a menacing click. Heaving a sigh, Ms. Soshiki went back to trying to find the paperwork she should have been working on the cluttered desktop.

_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_

Miroku and Inuyasha stood in front of Mr. Hidoi's desk, waiting for him to sit first. If it was one thing these boys knew how to handle, it was proper etiquette when facing the principal, and in trouble.

Mr. Hidoi went about filling out a sheet of paper. It took forever, almost as if he was drawing this out as long as possible.

Finally, he out his pen down and, folding his arms on top of his desk, glared at the boys.

"Sit," he ordered. They obeyed.

"Now, as your punishment—"

"I bed your pardon, Mr. Hidoi," Miroku cut him off, "But before dealing us our punishment, can you possibly tell us the crime we've committed?"

The principal glared at him. "As if you two don't know." He got out of his chair and walked over to the window behind his desk.

"At 0600 hours, I pulled my '97 Mitsubishi into its proper parking place and entered the building." He stopped in front of the window. "At 0630 hours, I exited the building and retrieved my briefcase from the car, and then re-entered the building." He pulled the blinds open to reveal a view of the staff parking lot. "At 0700 hours, I exited the building once more, this time to pick up so coffee from the 7-11 down the road, only to find it like _this_." He jabbed his thumb at the window.

The two boys got up and walked over to the window to see what the principal was talking about. What they saw before them made them gasp.

Mr. Hidoi's precious '97 Mitsubishi was totally defiled. The entire body of the car was covered in shaving cream and silly string. The windows and hubcaps were painted in multiple colors, hopefully in the kind that would wash off. The hood and trunk were both open, and various pieces of garbage were cascading out of both.

"M-Mr. Hidoi," Miroku stuttered, gawking at the car. "Inuyasha and I would _never_ have done something like this."

"Humph. As if I'm to believe that," Mr. Hidoi retorted, snapping the blinds shut. "I've seen a few of the pranks you two have pulled. Harmless things. Little things. Sometimes something big, but never to serious or unfixable. But never, in the few years I have had to deal with you two, have I seen you ever do something like _this_." He walked back to his seat.

"But Mr. Hidoi, we didn't do it!" Inuyasha insisted, following him back to the desk. "We'd never do something like that! It's way out of our league."

"Quiet!" Mr. Hidoi snapped. "I've heard enough. Your punishment has already been decided." He settled himself into his office chair and sneered at the boys once again before him.

"You will both serve a three day suspension, starting now. You will do thirty hours worth of community or school service. _And_," his grin grew, "You will have to participate in an after school activity of my choosing."

"Okay, fine." Inuyasha drawled, trying to hide his disgust. "You already picked the 'activity of choice' I assume."

"Oh yes." He smiled evilly. "You are both to try-out and participate in this year's on-stage production."

They two boys gaped back. "What!"

"You heard me. Try-outs start at 6 o'clock tonight. Don't be late. I've also taken the liberty of contacting your parents. Collect your things and wait in the office lobby for them to take you home. Your three-day suspension starts today. You will receive a notice for your community service assignments within those three days." He rocked in his office chair to allow the boys a moment to soak all the information in.

"Now, dismissed."

_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_

Kagome made her way down the hall towards the main office, feeling very fulfilled. It was a known fact that the principal's secretary, Ms. Soshiki, was not very organized, and very under-appreciated. When she got wind that today was Ms. Soshiki's birthday, she had special ordered a gift for her. Kagome's friends felt obligated to follow along.

Just as they were approaching the door, it swung open, revealing the last person on earth that Kagome ever wanted to associate with.

Inuyasha.

Sometimes, if they were in a good mood, they would ignore each other entirely. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was pissed, and so an argument was inevitable.

Fiery brown eyes met fierce amber ones. The tension building between the two could be felt throughout the hallway. When these two Juniors collided, upperclassmen pressed against the walls, freshmen ran for their lives, and the entire student/teacher population stayed clear of the warpath.

And today was no exception.

While the kids in the hallway cleared the space for the two teens, Inuyasha sent the first comment.

"Hey there bubble-brain."

Kagome flinched, but didn't falter. "Hello bubble-_butt_."

A shocked silence followed the comment. No one insults Inuyasha's physique and gets away with it.

Miroku's gaze met that of Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. The four shook their heads, with one statement passing telepathically to each other.

I apologize in advance for anything rash or uncalled for that my friend may do in this fight.

Inuyasha scowled. "Look, I'm running a little behind, and the last thing I need is a little satanic minion like you coming to ruin my already shity day."

Kagome put her finger to her chin. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. You were just leaving from your little chat with the principal, and you have to do some other act of stupidity before going home. Am I right?"

"Like hell you are."

"Ah, but at least I'm right, and like I always say: Its better to be 'right like hell' than be Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"You're an idiot."

"Same to you, dumb ass."

"Slob."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"And as much as I'd love to swap insults with you, dim-wit," she swiftly made her way past Inuyasha and opened the office door, "I have some business to attend to." She squeezed through the opening, and with a turn and a wink, she added, "See you on the flip-side."

Inuyasha was left alone in the barren halls. Somewhere in the fight, the bell had rung, and so many of the kids had gladly hurried to their classes. Even Miroku was gone.

Probably to avoid getting in more trouble, that stupid coward. He mentally spat as he ran towards the main entrance, making a quick stop at his locker along the way to get his things. Damn my locker for being so far from the door!

As soon as he got to the door, he wished he had stalled a little longer. There stood his parents, in all their furious glory.

"There you are, young man," his mother said, adding a fierce accent to 'young man'. The tone itself made Inuyasha flinch. "Do you know how long we've been waiting for you here? You have some nerve! Just wait until we get home. Let's go."

He followed, head hung low, out the door and into the parking lot, where the family car sat idle.

As they walked to the car, Inuyasha spotted Miroku sitting in the passenger seat of his caretaker's car. His guardian, Mushin, sat in the driver's seat, looking red from anger.

He quickly rolled down his window and shouted out to Inuyasha.

"You know, Kagome was right after all! You DID do something stupid before going home: you made you parents even MORE mad! I guess it IS better to be 'right like hell' than be you!"

"Shut up you fu—"

"Don't you even think about swearing after you put us through all this, Inuyasha! Now get in the back seat!"

He grumbled. "Yes, mother…"

Miroku's laughter could be heard throughout the parking lot, until it was covered up by the screeching of Mushin.

"MIROKU! Shut that window and stop taunting him!"

"Eep! Yes, sir."

"And to think I had to come all the way from work just to—" The rest was muffled as the window shut.

Inuyasha smirked, but not before realizing he was probably in for much worse than his friend.

He looked up at the front seat at his mother.

"Now, Inuyasha…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

He cringed. She was in her full-voice-yelling mode, now.

And she hadn't even gotten started.

And his father hadn't said a word this entire time.

This was going to be one hell of a ride home.

_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_

Ms. Soshiki smiled as four girls entered the office and approached her desk. The three in the back visited often enough, but it was always in the company of the first girl: Kagome.

All four wore bright colors; blue jeans and fitted tops. Some might call the style "preppy". Others might call it "cute". Ms. Soshiki called it "a nice breather after having those other two hooligans in here."

"Happy Birthday, Ms. Soshiki!" the girls chorused. Kagome held out the small package.

The secretary took it and smiled at the other four.

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

"We know." Kagome spoke for them all. "We wanted to. Open it!"

Ms. Soshiki carefully unwrapped the paper and looked at the gift on her desk. It was a small desk organization kit, complete with little drawer compartments and a flip calendar.

"Thank you," she said to the girls with a warm smile. "I'll try to put it to good use."

"No problem," Kagome replied.

"Oh," Ms. Soshiki gasped, looking at the clock on the wall. "The bell rang a while ago. You girls had better get back to class! If you wait a minuet, I'll write you each a pass."

Ms. Soshiki went to shuffle trough her drawers for the pad of passes. Kagome looked back at her friends and smiled. They returned the gesture half-heartedly.

"Here we are…" Ms. Soshiki finally dug the paper out of one of her multiple drawers and wrote four out with ease. "I put that you were running an errand for the principal," she told them with a wink.

"Thanks," the four girls chorused, leaving the way they came.

Ms. Soshiki sighed, watching as they left to office.

_Someone remembered,_ she gushed inwardly. _Thank you, Kagome._

_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM_

A/N I'm so excited! I can't wait for the next chapter to be done!

I got the idea while participating in my own community play last year. Actually, we're doing rehearsals for the next one right now! So, you never know, you'll being seeing a lot more of this story. It'll be fun, promise!

Read the story, like the story

See the button, click the button

Write the review, post the review

Make Akina write more chapters for you!


End file.
